


What is it That Disturbs You, Stephen?

by TheLadyStrange



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Beware: may cause emotional pain, M/M, poor stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyStrange/pseuds/TheLadyStrange
Summary: It is a poem. About Stephen Strange.Hope you like it.





	What is it That Disturbs You, Stephen?

_What is it that disturbs you?_

The chill of the water, creeping up the cloth of your trousers, as the blood drips from the ruins of your career?

_No?_

_What disturbs your sleep?_

The slow decline of your identity as you chase a way to fix that which you believed was all you were?

_No?_

_What has you staring at the moon?_

The deaths; crushing, suffocating, agonizing, torturous, continuous, dismembering, unending, fiery, destruction that were given to you by Dormammu?

_No?_

_What makes you pace the darkened halls of your home?_

The memories of all the ways it could have ended if you had failed; bringing the end to so many lives throughout the universe? Of the grief of losses unreturnable as you sought to prevent his course?

_No?_

_What has you weeping in the night?_

Ah. The loss of your love. So many ways you could have had his love; but not in this timeline. No. Victory was yours and love your sacrifice.


End file.
